


he's the tear in my heart

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun just wanted to live peacefully in his bungalow in the woods, now he has two boyfriends and they aren't even human!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! welcome to my first ever post here, hope this goes well. i'm super excited to write this and i hope you enjoy it !! this chapter was a little bit too serious, i promise the rest of the book is funny lmao. idk how this app works yet so bare with me :')) english isn't my mother tongue so pls don't mind any mistakes you find (^^)

the sky is empty of clouds today, the warm breeze and mild temperature calming. perfect, renjun thought, he skipped down the path towards his home, intrigued to continue gardening in the spacious back yard of his bungalow.

he lives just out the city, in the forest. a lot of people warned him that it may not be safe living there, but renjun ignored them completely. he always dreamed of living alone in the forest, no annoying sounds of engines in the harsh hours of the morning, no distracting neighbors, and most importantly, space for his garden to grow.

he had also been told that in the forest live dangerous creatures, blood sucking and skin white as snow, with long sharp fangs that get covered with the metallic red liquid every month of the year. 

or the huge wolves with teeth sharper than a shark's who tear they're prey in seconds, that can fool anyone that they're just like them, human that is, and reveal their true form under the full moon.

alas, renjun payed no mind, they're just trying to scare him.

and renjun still doesn't believe them, as he has been living in the forest for a year now, and nothing has harmed him apart form a very thick branch that fell on his shoulder when he was taking a walk 3 months ago, but renjun doesn't like talking about that.

renjun's brain must have worked on autopilot, since he didn't remember reaching his house. shutting the door behind him, renjun took off his shoes and light jacket, leaving him in his yellow t-shirt and jeans. he feels through the jacket's pockets, taking out a small crumbled up paper, setting the jacket down again. he had forgotten to throw away last week's grocery list again, oops. 

a small nudge on his leg startled him, making renjun shift his attention to his leg. it was just bik, his cat.

bik must have woken up from her nap, her grey fur looked disheveled. renjun chuckled, petting her head. bik purred and licked renjun hand, rubbing her head against renjun's leg affectionately. she then walked away, probably to go and eat, since she eats a lot after her naps, something renjun had noticed after he found her in the woods near his house.

he walks in his kitchen, fetching himself a cold glass of water, before he makes his way to his garden. renjun opens the back door that leads him to his garden, the same warm breeze from earlier hits his face once again.

renjun signed in content, taking a hair tie from his wrist to tie his hair back. it has grown quite a lot the last months, but he doesn't mind it, he likes it long. 

renjun is planning to grow some sunflowers in his garden, he's been saving up space since sunflowers are big plants, so he can gift them to his best friend, lee donghyuck. 

he had trouble coming up with something to gift his best friend for his birthday, and at the end he concluded that this was the best gift for donghyuck.

renjun softly smiled, putting on his gloves and hat to prevent the sun from harming him, picking up his tools in the process, as well as the sunflower seeds, as he headed towards the far right side of his garden, setting everything down.

renjun sat down, cursing at the thought that he would have to wash his jeans later on, he should've put on his dirty ones, the pair of jeans he wears while gardening. he dismissed the thought, and started to plan the seeds into he ground. 

the process takes about 1 hour, finding the right place to plan the seeds and then cover them with dirt, as well as fertilizer to help the sunflowers grow in time. renjun then waters the dirt the sunflower seeds are set in, smiling at the thought of how happy donghyuck will be when he sees them.

renjun gets up from his sitting position, dusting the dirt off his jeans, not that it helped in cleaning them. he eyes his garden carefully, taking in how much some of the plants he grew last month had grown, if any weeds had popped out of nowhere. 

his eyes fall on a bunch of roses he started growing last year, around this time. renjun doesn't like his roses to have thorns on the sprout, so he cuts them whenever they grow out again. 

renjun walked over the roses, taking his gloves off so he can feel the petals, a habit he doesn't know how he developed, he just liked the feel of a rose's petals, they were soft to the touch and they had this velvety texture that renjun couldn't get enough off.

renjun beamed, continuing to touch the petals of the roses, smiling to himself again. he felt bik rub against his leg again, she most likely snuck from the window, and he petted her head with his free hand, making kissy noises at his pet.

he then felt a sting on his pointer finger, nothing too painful. he stopped petting bik, face scrunching a little at the familier pain on his finger. renjun looked at his bleeding finger, it wasn't a simple cut, he had dragged his finger all the way to the base, leaving a red line that decorated the entire left side of his pointer finger. 

renjun winced as a blow of air hit his finger, the stinging pain presenting itself again. he should probably go and clean it, there's a high chance it can get infected.

renjun jumped from his position when he heard bik hiss, looking at her in confusion. bik never hisses, only when she sees someone she doesn't know. but right now, it's only renjun and her, alone, right?

a shiver run down renjun's spine as he felt the atmosphere become heavier, as if a few degrees had dropped. renjun exhaled, he didn't know he was holding his breath. he felt a tingling sensation spread everywhere in his body, breath hitching when something, someone, grabbed his hand. 

cold skin came in contact with renjun's, holding his hand as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. the hand was surprisingly soft, and it engulfed renjun's tiny hand completely.

renjun was lost for a moment, he didn't want to look up, he was too scared. he could still feel the burning sensation of the cut in his finger accompanied by the cold hand holding his in a soft grip.

"can i clean that for you?"

renjun's head snapped up, he swore he heard something crack, honey brown eyes meeting deep burgundy ones. renjun's eyes widen, fear clearly visible. he saw pearly white teeth, sharp as a knife. renjun visibly shuddered.

a vampire

a yell tore itself from renjun's throat, body falling backwards, hand ripping away from the vampire's hold. he continued staring at the creature infront of him, panting as if he had ran a marathon. the vampire didn't move, it only stared back at renjun with it's glowing eyes. 

renjun felt frozen in place, he couldn't think, surely couldn't move, so he just continued staring at the vampire, too afraid to do something. what if it attacked him once he got up? vampires are super fast, or at least that's what twilight told him. maybe he should just go for it. just run in his house and lock his door, stay hidden until it goes away. can vampires read minds? if they could it would've attacked him by now. 

renjun's mind raced, before he settled to just make a run for it. if he dies, then he dies. he shivers at the thought of dying like that, getting all of his blood sucked out of him.

renjun slowly gets up, still making eye contact with the vampire, using his hands to steady himself so he doesn't fall, which he finds surprising since he's probably trembling like a leaf right now. the vampire doesn't seem to move, it looks as if it's studying renjun's every move.

renjun, now standing up, eyed the vampire up and down. it had dark brown hair, bangs covering it's piercing eyes. renjun would have to admit, the blood sucking creature sure was handsome, and he suddenly felt slightly self conscious. skin white as snow, just like they had told him, no blemishes, perfect eyebrows, long eyelashes that covered the vampire's eyes every time the creature would tilt it's head downwards. ruby red lips pressed in a thin line, and a sharp jaw. he was ethereal looking.

renjun exhaled through his nose, shaking the thoughts away, now wasn't the time, he was till within a 10 metre radius with a murderer, the only thing separating them was his wooden fence, which renjun was sure the vampire could simply either break or jump over.

and the vampire did exactly that. renjun let out a horrified shriek, as the vampire leaped over the fence and started walking towards him. hot tears were running down renjun's cheeks, as he scrambled towards his back door, twisting the door knob and successfully opening the door, running in and shutting it close. renjun hurriedly took out his keys out of his back pocket, locking the door.

standing up, renjun made sure everything was locked in his house, pulling the curtains over the glass windows and placing chairs infront of the doors for extra safety. 

renjun sat on his bed, tears still clouding his eyes. he was trying to muffle his sobs and hiccups so the vampire wouldn't hear him. maybe if he slept everything would go away, he was too exhausted from today's events.

stripping from his dirty clothes, renjun tossed them in the laundry basket as he headed towards the shower. he hoped a warm shower before going to bed would calm him down. warm water always felt heavenly against his skin, it eased his nerves. 

renjun got out of the shower, tying a towel around his tiny waist as he headed towards his bedroom. he quickly dried his hair and put on his pajamas, getting under the covers. he snuggled against his blankets, trying to find a comfortable enough spot so he could sleep. 

renjun smiled to himself as he listened to small footsteps approach his bedroom, and he soon felt the bed dip ever so slightly near his face, gray fur blocking his sight. bik was nuzzled against his face, another habit she had developed since they always slept together. 

renjun drifted off eventually, comfortable against the many pillows on his bed along with his pet, unaware that the same burgundy eyes from earlier were watching him sleep from the slight uncovered part of his bedroom window.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for taking literal months to update, school is a little bitch, this chapter is v lame 
> 
> proof reading is for the weak, we die like men

"that's the most interesting thing that has happened to you since you moved to those woods." 

renjun sat in a tiny café with his best friend, the infamous lee donghyuck. he, donghyuck, had asked him to hang out because, and renjun quotes "you have migrated to the woods like the grandpa you are and left me all alone," end quote. renjun had of course agreed, since he had been missing his best friend too.

renjun stared at his best friend, gaping. "i could've died!" donghyuck merely shrugged, sipping his coffee. "but you didn't," he pointed out the obvious. renjun hadn't seen the vampire in over a month, so he figured out it had left, much to his delight.

donghyuck crossed his hands, leaning towards renjun, a shit-eating grin forming on his lips. "so, was he hot?"

renjun almost felt his tea leave through his nostrils. he coughed, hitting his chest repeatedly, trying to regain his breathing to not choke more. he glared at donghyuck, who just simply continued smirking at his way. "you never answered my question, injunnie," oh how much renjun wanted to wipe that grin from his best friend's face.

"he was okay, i guess," renjun responds after a moment of deliberation. he doesn't look across the table, he knows donghyuck has seen his reddened cheeks. donghyuck snorts, resting his back against the chair. "just okay? aren't vampires supposed to be like, really attractive?" 

"why would i know that?" placing his tea back on the table, renjun grabs a napkin to wipe some tea that had fallen on his jeans. "you live in the woods for crying out loud!" donghyuck exclaimed, raising his hands over his head, messing up his hair like a madman, laughing.

renjun chuckled, checking the time, he should probably get going, walking in the woods at night isn't safe. "hey," he spoke up, getting donghyuck's attention. said male lifted up his head, looking at renjun. "i'm gonna get going," his best friend nodded, sitting up to hug the latter.

"how much was my tea again?" renjun dug through his wallet, before a hand snatched it from his hold. "i will be paying, thank you very much!" donghyuck closed renjun's walle, handing it back to him and walked to the cash register. "fine, but i own you!" renjun yelled over, opening the café's door. donghyuck waved his hand, dismissing renjun's offer.

about half an hour later, renjun had reached his home—thanks to his fear of the dark and his incredibly fast walking. he locked the front door, and hanged his coat. taking off his shoes, he placed them next to the door mat, next to the umbrellas.

renjun hummed a tune as he approached his bedroom, getting rid of his dirty clothes from the city and putting an oversized shirt. he entered his bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and toothpaste, and began brushing his teeth.

exiting his bathroom, renjun spotted bik on his bed, already curled up next to his pillow. renjun smiled to himself, getting under his bed's covers. he tossed and turned until he found the right position to fall asleep. 

"goodnight bik." 

she just purred back at him.

renjun was later on woken up by bik, who was hissing at the window, tail swinging back and forth in the air. renjun looked at the clock on his nightstand; 02:38am. he groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. 

he stood up, and began walking towards his window. who could be outside at this hour? an animal? a hunter? renjun stared at bik puzzled, before he widened his eyes in realisation. 

was the vampire back? 

renjun looked down his bedroom window, but he didn't see anything but a large brown hairy figure. what animal could that be? he began walking downstairs, getting the keys to his back door, throwing a jacket over his shoulders in the process. renjun unlocked the door, stepping outside. 

the animal was much bigger than it appeared from his bedroom window. his fence was broken, and there was blood everywhere. it could be seen much clearer under the moon's light, the red liquid shimmered under it. 

should he bring it inside his house? it's injured, there's no way it can ran towards him with force that could kill him, the least it can do is bite him. renjun sighed, and walked over the animal. he peered over, trying to understand what animal is was. he wasn't wearing his glasses and it was very dark, the huge trees casted shadows in his garden, in short, he was practically blind.

how is he going to do it though? dragging the animal is just going to hurt it more and there's a huge possibility that the wounds it already has are going to get opened more and perhaps infected.

renjun sighed, rubbing his eyes. he got up, and begun walking back inside his house, running towards the kitchen. he reached for the first aid kit he always kept under the sink, he lives in the woods, so he expects the worse at all times.

settling down next to the animal, he poured some alcohol over its wound, feeling the beast jolt underneath his touch. renjun quickly withdrawed his hand, fearing he had angered the beast. 

seconds felt like hours, watching the animal calm down again, resting on the cold hard ground, now looking at him.

renjun's breath hitched, looking back at the beast. he grabbed some bandages—still maintaining eye contact with the animal—and started wrapping them around the animal's stomach and neck. the animal grunted, closing it's eyes. renjun felt panic rise in him, did he hurt it?

"you're okay, i promise you." renjun muttered, combing his hands through the beast's hair, it was a dark brown colour, he had never seen it before. but the it's eyes where the most beautiful icy blue eyes he had ever seen. the animal itself was breathtaking.

it must be around 3:30am right now, renjun assumed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. he soon passed out next to the beast.

renjun opened his eyes, squinting as the morning sun hit them with force. he rubbed his palms on his eyes, trying to get the sleepiness away. his back was killing him, his mattress wasn't that hard, was it?

memories came flashing by, the beast! where was it? renjun had decided to wait untill sunrise to leave the animal and go back inside his house, he didn't want to risk the beast being attacked by other animals, but he fell asleep.

he looked everywhere, it was nowhere to be seen. had it left? his house seemed to be fine, his garden was okay—except the fence but it's easy to repair—so where had the animal gone? it could've walked back in the deep woods with wounds like that. 

renjun picked up the first aid kit from the ground, and walked back inside his house, closing the door behind him. he hoped no other dangerous animals would come to his home, he wouldn't survive an attack like that, he was positive the beast's smell was still present in his garden.

fortunately for him, he did have a protector who would guard his house day and night, standing just meters outside his house, behind the trees. renjun had saved it's life, after all.


End file.
